Leatherhead railway station
1.338 |usage0506 = 1.414 |usage0607 = 1.584 |usage0708 = 1.825 |usage0809 = 1.886 |usage0910 = 1.876 |usage1011 = 1.978 |usage1112 = 2.044 |platforms = 2 | symbol = rail | owner = | latitude = 51.299 | longitude = -0.333 | gridref = TQ163568 | original = London, Brighton and South Coast Railway | pregroup = London, Brighton and South Coast Railway | postgroup = Southern Railway | years = 4 March 1867 | events = Station opened }} Leatherhead railway station is in Surrey, England. It is managed by Southern, which provides train services along with South West Trains. It is at the junction of the Sutton & Mole Valley Line with the branch to Effingham Junction on the New Guildford Line. History The present station, a grade II listed building,britishlistedbuildings.co.uk is one of four that have served Leatherhead (although two were ever intended to be only temporary). Both the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway (LBSCR) and the London and South Western Railway (LSWR) had plans to build a railway line into Leatherhead, and an agreement was reached that one would build the line on condition that the other was granted equal running rights over it. However, each company built its own station a few hundred yards apart from each other: the LBSCR on its line to Dorking and Horsham and the LSWR on its line to Guildford. The lines through the two stations met a short distance to the north, and the joint line continued towards Epsom. Junction Diagram showing (right) railways in the vicinity of Leatherhead (current station is marked L.B.&S.C.)]] Following the Grouping of 1923, the LBSCR and LSWR both became part of the Southern Railway, and having two stations was deemed unnecessary, so in 1927 the LSWR line from Guildford was diverted to join the LBSCR line to the south of the LBSCR station. The first station in Leatherhead was that of the Epsom and Leatherhead Railway, which opened on 1 February 1859. This was replaced by the LSWR station, to the south, on 2 February 1885. The LBSCR station, opened on 1 March 1867 is the one that survives, although the stationmaster's house, an integral part of the main building, is boarded up along with the building on Platform 2. The LSWR station closed on 10 July 1927, and fell into greater and greater disrepair, and the old line was finally removed in the 1980s. All that remains are part of the steps up from road level to platform level. In the 1930s, it was planned to extend the new line to Chessington to Leatherhead. However, World War II caused this to be put on hold, and a subsequent protection order on Ashtead Common meant that this was never built. The land reserved through North Leatherhead for the railway was subsequently used for construction of the M25 motorway. Ticket barriers were installed in 2011. Services Leatherhead station is seen by both South West Trains and Southern. The typical off-peak service pattern on Monday to Saturday is four trains per hour to Dorking (one of which continues to Horsham), two per hour to Guildford, four to London Waterloo and two to London Victoria. Bus Services There are regular bus services from Leatherhead station and Park Rise (south) * The 465 bus heads north directly from Leatherhead station at a frequency of Every 30 mins at xx02 and xx32 * It heads south from Park Rise across the street * The 468 heads towards Epsom and Guildford and Bookham (30 mins) There are other less frequent bus routes too }} }} References External links Category:Railway stations in Surrey Category:Former London, Brighton and South Coast Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1867 Category:Railway stations served by Southern Category:Railway stations served by South West Trains Category:DfT Category C2 stations